Pride and prejudice
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: Volemort doesn't know what true immortality is and Pride decides to step in at the battle of Hogwarts. Fma brotherhood/manga-verse.


Pride felt like he should be furious. Here was this lowly human calling himself better than the other humans, claiming to be immortal when he so clearly didn't even have half a soul. He should be furious, but he was Pride and not Wrath and he had seen much more arrogant humans (though none as falsly arrogant) so the most he could manage was intense annoyance.

Still, he had killed people for less, though he didn't make a habit of it, it was bad for his cover as a defenceless child. Actually, he generally didn't kill people for being annoying, that was beneath him and he simply didn't care, but as long as he needed some more souls added to his philosophers stone he might as well kill people who had no redeeming qualities. Strange, he actually thought humans could have redeeming qualities now (even though they were still human), it was probably _that_ womans fault. His _mother_, Mrs. Bradley who was the only human he didn't despise and, dare he say it, even cared about. She had raised him when he had no memories of being a homunculus and he had found himself missing her even when her death had triggered them.

Not that he wanted to add this being that was bellow humans to his stone, he wouldn't gain anything from one 7th of a soul anyway, especially when the soul had been small and corrupt to begin with. No, he just wanted this vermin gone so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

Pride watched in disdain as the not-even-really-human-anymore, called Voldemort and his pathetic band of merry idiots waged war on a bunch of school kids. Okay, so there were a few adults fighting against him too, but they were clearly outnumbered by the crowd of minors.

Colourful jets of light flew everywhere and he leaned out of the way of a red one as it flew past the tree he was sitting in, observing everything from above. The wizarding world was probably the most interesting thing in this world of humans currently so he had spent enough time around wizards to know that the red jet of light was a stunning spell.

Pride watched for a little while longer before he grew bored. He prepared to jump out of the tree as he calculated a good route to the center of the action (the not-even-human and a bespeckled kid duelling). There was no harm in interfereing in this incredibly mundane, bloodless fight, right?

* * *

Pride walked unnoticed through the battle leaning out of the way of a few stray spells before arriving at the center of the battlefield. He wrinkled his nose slightly when Voldemort kept shouting about immortality and about how he was superior and that 'Harry Potter' was going to die.

"Pathetic." His voice was fairly quiet and filled with distaste but it cut through the noise like a hot knife through melted butter and the two people this conflict was mostly about finally noticed him a split second before they were both impaled on his shadows.

This was actually a perfect opportunity for him to add more souls to his stone. These people were at war and no one would think it was particularly weird if they died, he wanted to kill the pathetic abomination known as Voldemort and he couldn't leave witnesses.

The boy with the glasses coughed up blood before falling limp to the ground, dead. The abomination was also dead and all the fighting had stopped as everyone stared in horror at the little boy who had just killed both of the main charaters in this war.

"Harry-ugh!" A brunette with bushy hair yelled in utter despair but was cut off on the last vowel as another shadow pierced her throat.

Before anyone could blink over half of the people left were also dead, the black sharp shadows sliding out of their bodies. People began to run, or try to run but they were all quickly killed until there was only three people left, all teenagers.

One girl and two boys. One of the boys was obviously related to the girl if their red hair and the way he was hugging her protectively was any indication. Pride could see the terror and despair in their eyes and tears were flowing freely down all of their cheeks. The last boy had sandy blond hair that looked darker than it should be, like he hadn't been out in the sun much. He seemed to gather some courage and looked up at Pride.

"W-what are you?" He asked in a shaky voice but Pride still had to commend him for being able to speak at all, it deserved an answer to his question.

"I am Pride, the first homunculus," he said in his layered voice, not caring that they probably didn't know what a homunculus was, before the three last standing were also dead.

He looked around at the carnage he had created. A field of now soulless bodies with only one part of Tom Riddles soul left that he wanted nothing to do with. Okay, so someone probably _would_ think it was odd that _everyone_ died but he couldn't bring himself to care about what the petty humans would think.

Pride walked away from the massacre without a drop of blood on his clothes, feeling satisfied, bloodlust settled … for now.

* * *

AN: Wow O.o that turned out more morbid than I had intended.

Pride/Selim Bradley is one of my favourite characters from Fullmetal alchemist and I really wanted to put him in the Harry Potter universe, and then this happened :P I tried to keep him in character and give him that Prideful I'm-better-than-everybody personality, I hope I did okay.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even though everyone died.

Please review :)


End file.
